Hayk.
The State of Hayk, Hayk Republic, or just called Hayk, (Armenian: Հայկստան), is a republic based in the Southern part of the Czechmate Republic, and reaches to the border with Parthia, and is situated in the southern area of the Mediterranean/Levant, and it also lays claim to Mount Ararat due to historical reasons. It resides in the unclaimed Arabian territory. HISTORY The first evidence of Armenians in human history, was the establishment of the Urartu, in 860 BC. This empire eventually led to the Satrapy of Armenia, then to the Kingdom of Armenia. It eventually lead to its height under Tigranes the Great, and it spanned from modern day Hayk Libanon, to the North Caucasus. In between the 3rd and 4th century, the Kingdom of Armenia becomes the first nation to adopt Christianity as a state religion. Under the Bagratuni dynasty, the Kingdom of Armenia was restored in the 9th century at it’s fullest height. It eventually declined due to wars with the Byzantine Empire and the Seljuk Turks, and it eventually fell to those sides, accepting Byzantine control. It became the territory of many empires, including the Ottomans. The Ottoman Empire, during World War I, massacred and committed genocide against the Armenians for being in “their homelands”. The Allied Powers declared war on the Ottomans and the Allies won, and the Ottoman Empire was dissolved. After the Ottoman Empire dissolved, Armenia was taken by the Soviet Union as a federative republic of the Union. The Soviet Union later collapsed in the dissolution of the Soviet Union, leaving Armenia as an independent nation again.''' The point in modern Hayki history begins in the 2020s, when the New Grey Wolves Party in Turkey gains support, with a strong Anti-Armenian and Anti-Kurdish message led by Adam Taşçı. They eventually do a coup d’etat against Turkish President, Erdal Türkoğlu in 2023. They eventually take over the government and shut down all other political parties except the New Grey Wolves. The NGW decides to militarize Turkey to a Turkish power. President Adam Taşçı begins unifying Turkic nations such as Azerbaijan, Georgia, and Syria. Armenian President, Aram Hakobyan asks the UN and NATO to support Armenia against Grey Wolf Turkey, for the creeping presence of Grey Wolf Turkey on their soil. Grey Wolf Turkey eventually invades Armenia, and the nations of the world condemn the Grey Wolf state, and is sanctioned by Combretia. Armenian fedayi attempt to stop Turkish invaders, but Turkey eventually takes the mantle of Armenia. 2 years after the invasion, CNN reporter Adam Kasparian sees the horrors of the occupation of Armenia and Georgia, with Armenians and Kurds being forced into labor camps, and detention centers, and he is taken hostage by Turkish forces. They demand that America drop the sanctions on Turkey, or face Kasparian’s death. America refuses, and Kasparian dies while being filmed. Turkish army members authorize attacks on the city of Los Angeles by sending soldiers to clear the streets of all life. Air raids from the New Turkish Air Force drops bombs into Seattle, killing 3,000. The Coalition quickly retaliates by sending it’s forces to invade Turkey. Due to the conflict, ethnic Armenians flee the country and seek refuge in other nations. Most of Armenia’s population is either killed off, or in refuge. The population liberated from camps, become fedayi and try to eliminate Turkish forces, and successfully take Syria and Southern Turkey back from Turkish forces. Allied forces and Syrian-Armenian fedayi forces officially win the war against Turkey when they invade Istanbul in 2036. The initial death toll of the Second Armenian Genocide is over 1 million Armenians. Armenians are displaced in the diaspora, and Georgia annexes Armenia afterwards. Georgia would later become the Northern Caucasus Republic. Armenia becomes a word of the past, a word that symbolizes struggle. Armenians are scattered worldwide, and a new movement began to face in Armenian migrants. The Hovespist movement spread among Armenian diaspora migrants, and it spread a campaign to repopulate the Armenian people to Baghdad, and through the fertile lands of the Middle East, south of the Czechmate Republic. It was led by a Syrian Armenian fedayi veteran, Erik Hovsepian, and it promised the north of Meliora must become the new Armenia. Armenians began to move into Northern Meliora territory, and began repopulating to an extreme rate. The Armenian population was once a dwindling ethnic group, to the largest ethnic majority in the state of Meliora. When Meliora fell into civil war in the late 2070s, the ethnic Armenian population grew to over 39 million. In 2080, Meliora leaves the Middle East for Africa, and the ethnic Armenians can finally declare independence. In 2081, with Bill Hovsepian being at 68 years of age, declares independence as the State of Hayk, and the Armenian people fully become the Haykis we know today. '''GOVERNMENT The State of Hayk is a parliamentary democracy with political parties all across the nation join have a certain amount of seats in the Zhogov, meaning assembly in Armenian, (Armenian: ժողով). The current party that dominates Congress is the New Dashnak Party, a socialist party with 36 seats in Zhogov. The Hayk Republican Party or just the Republican Party, has 31 seats in the Zhogov. Other parties in the Zhogov, include The Fedayi’s Remyist Party with 17 seats, The Communist Party of Hayk with 16 seats, The Bloodline/F.A.S.P. Party, with 4 seats, and the Kentron Party, with 14 seats. ECONOMY The Hayki economy is based mostly upon military and technology, and they are the main armory production nation, with Enkyo in 2nd place. The Hayki Fedayi is one of the most advanced militaries in the Middle East. The Haykis also a massive oil producer, and it’s economy is based on oil reserves in Hayki Iraq. The economy is also based on technology, with Haykis inventing technology such as the scope that can shoot through walls from 50 kilometers away. Many innovations in Hayk make Baghdad seem like a new Silicon Valley in the new world.